TMNT una historia inhusual
by Morriganv
Summary: Ayane y sus hermanos buscan venganza pero antes por consejo de su maestro deciden ir a New York para Buscar a Splinter un amigo muy intimo de su maestro. Ayane y los chicos empiezan con buen pie se llevan muy bien y tienen mucho en común, con el tiempo ellos se enamoran de ella y ella de ellos.
1. Chapter 1

_CAMBIOS_

_-Ayane-_

_-Me vengaré...juro que me vengaré...aun recuerdo ese día...mi hermana Kasumi, Hayate y yo andábamos entrenando cuando ese sucio Sreder entró a nuestra casa...y la quemó con nuestro maestro dentro...¡si!¡él es un mutante, pero fue como un padre para nosotros mas cariñoso que un ser humano incluso! No lo podía comprender-._

_Antes de que la casa se viniese abajo, los tres fuímos a rescatar a nuestro maestro que se encontraba tumbado en el suelo incosciente y con heridas muy graves en todo su cuerpo._

__¡Aguanta!_Gritó Kasumi con lagrimas en los ojos. Hayate inmediatamente trajo unas hierbas medicinales que utilizaron para aliviar su dolor._

__Hijos..._dijo el maestro con dificultad._No voy a sobrevivir...este es mi fin, por favor, no os quedeis en Japon...corréis un gran peligro...por favor ir a New York allí vive un gran amigo mio...el seguirá con vuestro entrenamiento...seguro que lo comprende...tenemos el mismo enemigo común..._e inmediatamente murió.Los tres con gran tristeza nos alejamos de lo que fue nuestro hogar y partimos en busca de vengaza._

_-Mientras en la guarida de las tortugas-_

_Todos estaban con sus queaceres habituales: Leo entrenaba con Splinter, Don hacía nuevos inventos, Raph miraba la tele y Miguel... como no fastiar su hermano para tomar el control del mando a distacia._

__Quiero ver mi programa de la tarde_dijo Miguel tomando el mando._De eso nada andaba viendo este concurso_ e inmediatamente comenzaron a pelear cambiando todos los canales de la tele sin control, resbalando de mano en mano hasta que calló al suelo dejando un programa de cante y el mando tontalmente destrozado._

__¡Mira lo que has hecho imbecil!_gritó Raph totalmente enfadado._No es mi culpa tu siempre andas con el control de la tele_ Eres un mentiroso..._aunque fuese imposible los dos pararon en seco la pelea y miraron perplejos el programa de cante que se había puesto inmediatamente la canción sonó por toda la guarida._

_Era una chica la que cantaba, pelo corto de color lila que no sobresalía del cuello con una cinta morada en la cabeza y unos ojos enormes y marrones, delgada y joven._

__Es muy bella_ Y canta muy bien_ dijeron Raph y Miguel les sorprendió la letra de la canción ya que no estaba en ingles sino en japones y no entendieron nada pero les pareció oir el nombre de su maestro...aunque no era seguro, Raph fué a llamar a Splinter y Miguel avisó a los demas para mostrarles su gran descubrimientro. Los cinco llegaron al salón._

__¿que ocurre Raph?_  
_Escuchad esto es increible que una canción japonesa esté sonando en nuestra ciudad_  
_No puede ser..._dijo con sorpresa._conozco a esa chica_  
_¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?_gritaron las cuatro tortugas de puro asombro._

__¿quien es? es muy bella_ dijo Miguel._

__Sii ademas canta muy bien_añadió Raph._

__ Tiene pinta de ser de nuestra edad tenemos que conocerla_ añadió Leo.  
_Seguro que es muy amable _dijo Don risueño._

__Bueno , bueno, un poco de calma no me seais impacientes, ella es sin duda la hija de un buen amigo mio que vive en Japon, siempre que podía iba a visitarlo aunque aun erais todos muy pequeños y sus hijos también , exactamente son dos chicas y un chico__

__Vaya asi que los visitabas cuando aun eramos casi bebes aun recuerdo esas escapadas que __hacías , claro, como aun no sabiamos nada del mundo exterior_Dijo Don muy convencido.  
_Si, siempre que podía os dejaba la comida preparada e iba a visitarlo aunque fueran dos días_  
Cuando se dieron cuenta la canción había terminado._

__Jooo vaaaayaaa_protestó Don.  
_Bueno ya la volverán a poner por la radio quizas_dijo Leo encojiendose de hombros.  
_Vaya es que aun no conoceis el maravilloso...¡internet!_ Don tomó el portatil y navegó directo a Youtube_eeemmm...ella ¿se llama...?_  
_Ayane Tengu_y salieron todas sus canciones Raph y Miguel señalaron la canción que oyeron afinó el oido no sabía mucho japones pero entendía con facilidad el idioma._

__Definitivamente me está buscando...algo horrible ha pasado en su hogar__

_Continuara..._


	2. Presentaciones

**_Presentaciones_**

Los cuatro jóvenes y Splinter salierón en su busca, aunque sin éxito hasta que Don por pura fuerza divina preguntó.

_¿En qué canal visteis a Ayane cantar esta tarde?_dijo Don con desesperación.

_Creo...que era en el canal 6 ¿no, Raph?_contesto Miguel sin mucha seguridad.

_Que casualidad ¿no? Trabaja en el mismo sitio que April_Comentó Leo pensativo.

_Y, ¿a que demonios esperamos ? ¡Vamos al canal 6!_Dijo Raph aumentando el paso,los cuatro jóvenes y Splinter saltaban de edificio en edificio con la elegancia que siempre hacían. El canal 6 estaba bastante lejos de su trayectoria pero pudieron llegar sin ningún problema.

Cuando llegaron fueron al callejón donde estaba la salida del personal (o al menos los que quisiesen salir por ahí) , April siempre salía por aquella salida por si se encontraba con las tortugas y la acompañasen a casa.

_Ya salen_ avisó Splinter.

Para sorpresa para todos April salía con Ayane hablaban muy alegremente y reían juntas.

__Estupendo y ahora ¿como intentamos hablar con ella?_Dijo Raph fastidiado._

__Vosotros no ireis_ Ordenó Splinter , y saltó hacía las chicas para ponerse delante de sus narices. Como si fuese un acto reflejo April le pego un empujón a Ayane que hizo que se golpera la cabeza con el suelo. Inmediatamente salieron las cuatro tortugas horrorizadas por la escena._

__¡¿QUÉ HACES?!_dijeron las cuatro._

__Lo siento...espera , que lo siento y que tres cuarto, esta chica iba a ver a Splinter ¿En qué demonios estáis pensando chicos? _Dijo April enfadada._

__Es verdad tenemos nosotros la culpa no te avisamos, resulta que Splinter conoce a la chica._ Dijo Leo calmado , además le contó la historia de comó la conoció a ella y a sus dos hermanos._

_Miguél tomó en brazos a Ayane _Bueno...¿ahora que hacemos?__

__Llevarla a la guarida por supuesto_ dijo Don encogiéndose de hombros._

__Si, parece una buena idea, bueno si os está buscando supongo que no necesitareis mi ayuda para que no crea que está loca asi que...hasta luego chicos y cuidadla bien._Y April se fué._

_-En la guarida-_

_Miquel dejó a Ayane en el sofá, Splinter se puso a preparar té para cuando se despertara y Don con sus otros dos hermanos estuvieron examinandole la cabeza por si tenía una herida _

_Don con suaves caricias tocaba el pelo y la frente de Ayane con cuidado de no despertarla,por suerte no encontró sangre pero si un pequeño chichón cerca de la frente. Leo fué inmediatamente a por hielo y se lo puso en el lugar afectado._

_Por el efecto del hielo Ayane arrugó la frente y poco a poco abrió los ojos._

__¿donde...estoy?._ se incorporó en el sofá y agudizó la vista, y vió para su sorpresa a cuatro tortugas y a una rata gigante yendo hacia ella con una taza de té._

__No te asustes pequeña, soy Splinter , no sé si te acuerdas de mí.__

_Ayane abrió los ojos de par en par y con una sonrisa dijo:_

__Te encontré... por fín te he encontrado. Después de un mes.__

__Tranquila no te excites podría darte algo de nuevo_ dijo Raph con una sonrisa picara ._

__¿quienes sois vosotros?_Dijo Ayane con una ceja arqueada._

__Ah, ahora mismo te los presento, son mis cuatro hijos: Leonardo(este hizo una inclinación típica japonesa ideal para presentaciones) Raphael (este solo se quedó de brazos cruzados sonriendole) Donattelo ( él le dió la mano y ella se la estrechó firmemente) y Miguelanguelo ( él la tomó en sus brazos y le dió un gran abrazo de oso acompañado de un "aaww eres taan linda") cosa que Ayane le hizo morirse de vergüenza y por el contrario unos enormes celos a sus hermanos que prensaban cómo demonios tiene la poca vergüenza de tan siquiera tocarla con esa confianza._

__Bueno ...jeje es un placer de por fín poder conoceros chicos_ dijo sonrojada y con duras penas a mirarles a los ojos, ella es muy tímida con la gente nueva ,pero no tenía remedio de llevarse bien con ellos ya que ahora eran su nueva familia._

_Continuará..._

_Bueno esto ya empieza a tener forma, espero que les haya gustado ^^  
Sayounara!_


	3. Entrenamiento

**Entrenamiento.**

-En la guarida de las tortugas-

Después de explicarles mi historia sobre lo que me pasó (la visita de Despedazador,la muerte de mi maestro) Splinter se pudo ver que no podía aguantar las lagrimas,pero se enderezó enseguida pudiendo seguir con sus preguntas.

_**Y ...¿dónde están tus hermanos?_**

**_Kasumi y Hayate fueron de viaje para hablar con Ryu un amigo nuestro del clan Hayabusa, por si este verano no iban de vacaciones allí y que no se encontraran ninguna sorpresa , si el se fuese un día sin avisar a lo que fué nuestra casa...**_en realidad a Ayane nunca le había gustado ir a ese poblado de ninjas , la gente la miraba raro y cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, eso pasó el primer año que fue y se prometió así misma que nunca mas volvería a ese lugar, por mucho que le doliera.

_**_Entiendo...y sabes cuando volverán_**Dijo Leo.

_Pues...la verdad no lo sé...ya me estoy empezado a preocupar, aun no han dado señales de vida , cuando ellos siempre son puntuales._Ayane se abrazó a sí misma como si tuviese frío.

_No te preocupes los encontraremos._Dijo Don con una amigable caricia en el hombro.

_Pues no se hable mas, te quedas con nosotros._dijo Splinter.

_No...no quisiera molestar ademas ya tengo alquilado un piso y..._

_De eso nada te quedarás aquí y punto. Ya eres una de mis hijas, arriba hay mas habitaciones aun no está muy habitables por los escombros, pero mis hijos te la prepararan enseguida, aunque mientras tendrás que alojarte en una de las habitaciones de alguno de ellos. O...mejor aun te quedaras cada noche en una habitación distinta._

_Perdón Spliter ¿eso no es un poco absurdo?_Dijo Raph.

_No, del todo, veréis ella es muy tímida y le cuesta abrirse a la gente , esto hará que tome con vosotros algo mas de confianza y no será tan fría a la hora del entrenamiento, que, por cierto esta apunto de comenzar, quiero que uno de vosotros se quede aquí y luche contra Ayane para ver sus habilidades con distintas armas y estilos y para que ninguno la estudie, los tres restantes se irán a entrenar a otro sitio fuera de aquí._

_Bueno, ¿cómo lo hacemos?_Dijo Miguel esperando una respuesta.

_Podríamos echarlo a suertes_ Sugirió Don.

_Buena idea. Raph trae unos palitos de la cocina_ordenó Leo  
_Aaaa suus ordenes "lider"_ y con ironía se fué a la cocina.

Después de hacer la prueba de azar el orden fué este: Raph, Don , Miguel y Leo.

Splinter, Ayane y Raph se quedaron solos. Splinter dictó las reglas.

_Cada uno podrá utilizar su arma predeterminada, será una lucha limpia y sin trampas como bombas de humo o objetos arrojadizos y tendrá la duración de una hora pero eso no quiere decir que sea seguido, ¿entendido?_  
_¡Si!_ contestaron los dos ninjas convencidos de sus habilidades, Raph preparaba sus Sais y su puesta en combate, Ayane por el contrario lo único que hizo fue cambiarse de ropa, a la tortuga casi le dá algo cuando vió ha Ayane quitarse los baqueros y la camiseta pero ya se tranquilizó cuando vió que tenía ropa debajo, concretamente un vestido corto unas botas altas con un short todo morado con un detalle de mariposa roja en la falda , sujeto con un enorme lazo naranja en la cintura, pero, por lo demás no sacó ningún arma.

_¿eh? No tienes armas muñeca_dijo Raph con chulería.  
_La tienes delante tuya_ Dijo Ayane secamente. Raph lo único que pudo hacer fue reirse con un leve silvidito , esto para él indicaba que le gustaba su contestación y su agresividad hacia él. Ayane se puso en guardia.

Splinter dió la salida, los dos ninjas corrieron dispuesto ha dar el primer golpe ,Ayane saltó antes de llegar a Raph dandole una patada voladora que hizo que el ninja se comiera el suelo e incluso rebotase contra él. Raph se levantó enseguida propinandole un golpe en el estomago llevándola a varios metros de distancia _No esta mal nena pero tendrás que hacer algo mas que eso para vencerme._ Ayane se acercó de nuevo a él ,Raph confiado dejó escapar un puñetazo para acabar con esto pero la ninja giró sobre si misma agachando su cuerpo y propinándole una serie de puñetazos en el cuerpo de Raphael _Parece un torbellino_Pensó , y cuando vio que paraba su ataque ,sin previo aviso una patada baja subió a la mandíbula de Raphael, sin embargo él no calló al suelo y la joven ninja dejó desprotegida sus espalda (o eso creía) Raph se dispuso atacarla cuando sin previo asviso Ayane tomó su muñeca y dirigió el ataque del ninja de bruces en el suelo de veces en medio del combate Raph no podía evitar tocar su pecho que es bastante grade y eso lo desconcentraba. Incluso cuando ya estaban los dos exaustos y sin pinta de que ninguno fuera a rendirse Raph tropezó y calló encima de Ayane completamente desmallado. Splinter tomó ha Ayane como vencedora y fué a buscar el botiquín , Ayane se incorporó y dejó caer la cabeza de Raph en su pecho boca arriba.  
_Lo has hecho muy bien, nunca he visto tanta pasión en un combate, admito que me pusiste de los nervios muchas veces._  
Terminó el entrenamiento, los chicos llegaron con cajas de pizza y las cosas de Ayane para que se estableciera , parece ser que fueron ha hablar con April y ella les hizo del favor de recoger sus cosas en su apartamento.

_Bueno ¿como ha ido la cosa chicos?_ preguntó Leo a Splinter.  
_ Muy bien Leo, ha ido verdaderamente bien._

Ya por la noche cenaron todos juntos , hubo risas y bromas por parte de Miguel y un poco por los demás.

_Ayane tiene que ser una ninja de primera para vencer a Raph..._dijo Miguel. Raph no se dignó ni ha contestarle.

_Ardo en deseos de luchar contigo mañana Ayane_Dijo Don.

_Seguro que es emocionante_Ayadió Leo.

_Yo tambien lo espero con ganas_ dijo Ayane.

La noche pasó tranquila Ayane y Raph durmieron el la misma avitación por un momento se oyó algo extraño pero enseguida se calmó.

Continuará.


	4. la noche con Raph

Capitulo especial 

Estoy totalmente agotada, el entrenamiento había sido duro , ese Raphael tenía las cosas claras eso estaba claro, logré vencerlo si, pero siento un miedo irracional hacia él. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, Raphael había entrado por la puerta, a diferencia de mi que solo tenía unos pequeños moratones en el estomago ,él se notaba que le había roto mínimo un par de huesos.

_**Lo siento mucho...de verdad no quería hacerte daño**_me disculpé inclinándome lo mas que pude hacia él ya que estaba totalmente arrepentida.

_**No sé por qué te disculpas, estuviste fantástica**_dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

_**Es una suerte que tengamos dos colchones en cada cuarto por si tenemos visita jajaja**_

_**Si, es verdad**_

Ayane se dispuso a hacer su cama , cuando estuvo terminada se tumbó y comprobó que estaba lista, se dispuso a levantarse de un salto pero calculó mal y tal como se puso medianamente de pie volvió a caer en el colchón de culo, esto le pareció divertido a Raph que se rió a carcajadas durante unos tres minutos. Ayane muerta de rabia le hizo una cruceta con las piernas para que cayese pero este en vez de caer de lado calló de frente y encima de ella. ¿Cómo es posible que ya fuese la segunda vez que cayera encima suya?. Raph apoyó los dos brazo encima de la cama dejando a la ninja atrapada en sus brazos, esta pegó un chillido pero fue leve ya que Raph consiguió taparle la boca a tiempo.

_**Shhh, no querrás que vengan los demás y piensen que estamos haciendo algo malo ¿verdad?._**La chica estaba asustada el ninja daba miedo cuando apenas le da la luz en la cara , Ayane empezó a temblar. El joven ninja se dio cuenta y se apartó de ella enseguida, pero esto no la tranquilizó y se puso a llorar.

_**L-lo siento no quiero que llores por favor cálmate...**_ dijo Raph intentando disculparse, no sabía que le había aterrado tanto de él a la chica , no era mi intención hacerle daño...solo...

__Has tenido pensamientos obscenos conmigo.._._Ayane terminó la frase mentalmente. Y siguió pensando para sus adentros.

__Cuando caíste encima pensaste besarme , arrancarme la ropa y follarme como nunca habías hecho con ninguna humana...digo con ninguna por que soy la primera que te ha atraído sexualmente además de ser de la misma edad...querías dominarme y evitar que escapase de tí ... si era necesario me amoldazarías y atarías tu cama, penetrandome por detrás y eyacular dentro de mí...pero esto no acaba aquí ya que seguirías metiéndome mano hasta que me corriera y disfrutar de mi cara de placer con vergüenza y cuando terminase enseñarme tu mano mojada y decirme al oido "ya me cobré mi venganza por la derrota de esta tarde"...y ahí ya se cortó la visión._

Efectivamente ,Ayane podía leer el pensamiento de las personas y ver sus acciones como si fuese una película,lo malo de esto es que le mostraba todo hasta el más mínimo detalle, ademas de que para ella las visiónes se le hacían muy lenta y muy largas.

Raph la interrumpió poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Ayane.

_**De veras...lo siento mucho_**__No debí pensar eso_. Pudo leer Ayane en su mente , parecía totalmente arrepentido por lo que pudo decir aliviada y mas tranquila:

_**No te preocupes, vamos a dormirnos ya ¿ok?**_ Y lo abrazó para demostrarle que no estaba enfadada y dedicándole una sonrisa destapó su cama y se cubrió.

_**Buenas noches Raph, por favor apaga la luz cuando vayas a acostarte.**_

_ **De acuerdo...antes, tengo que ir a hacer una cosa.**_

Raph salió de la habitación y fue al baño, cerró la puerta con pestillo y fue a lavarse la cara con agua fría. Nada. No conseguía apagar esa excitación que sentía, su cuerpo estaba muy caliente y por mucha agua que se echó no consiguió calmarse así que, no tubo mas remedio que masturbarse. Fue dos horas muy placenteras lo importante es que dormiría bien esa noche sin que ningun pensamiento oscuro le atacase incoscientemente , y, durmió mejor aunque _sin dejar de pensar en ella_.


	5. No sé lo que piensas

**Entrenamiento 2 parte.**

**No puedo saber que piensas.**

Raph se despertó como cualquier otra mañana, solo que algo mas temprano ya que le tocaba a él ha hacer el desayuno.

No pudo evitar sin embargo embobarse con la nueva inquilina que dormía plácidamente abrazada a un oso de peluche blanco.

___Dios mio, es tan infantil, aun así me sigue pareciendo adorable__

Raph bajó a la cocina pero se sorprendió al ver a Don ya despierto y preparando el se percató de una presencia, al creer que era Ayane se giró ilusionado disimulando un poco la sorpresa pero cuando vio que era Raph soltó un suspiro entre aliviado y decepcionado.

_Ah, buenos días Raph._

_ estoo...buenas,¿No se supone que me tocaba a mí hoy hacer eso?_

_Bueno, si, pero quiero cambiarte el turno, si no te importa_

_¡¿qué, estas de coña?! Yo por mi encantado pero podrías haberme avisado para dormir un poco mas_

_Lo siento Raph ,lo tendré en cuenta_

Don parecía muy concentrado en su trabajo en hacer el desayuno, parecía que preparaba huevos fritos con bacon y tortitas.

_Vaaaaaya hace siglos que no comíamos esto, ¿que pretendes?_ Dijo Raph burlón.

_Es un secreto._ Se puso colorado. Raph en broma le contestó:

_¿¡No será para ligarte a Ayane verdad!? Jee jeejejeje_

_¡Nooo, no es esoo! _ casi patalea como un niño.

_ Es...solo que... quería que ella tuviese especial energía para el entrenamiento de hoy, si, eso es jeje_ con disimulo intentó ponerse de nuevo a cocinar.

_Umm pues tengo entendido que hoy se enfrenta contigo y Leo , ¿que tipo de persona querría que su oponente tuviese energía de mas ? Así lo que conseguirás es que te derrote , y te advierto desde ya , es un torbellino, si puede no te dejará ni respirar_

Ayane bajaba las escaleras entre risitas con Miguel parece ser que se despertaron a la misma vez y él espero a que se preparase para bajar a desayunar.

_Así que también te gustan los comics y los videojuegos, guuaay_ Dijo Miguel con ernergía.

_Podríamos prestarnos algunos , aunque los mios no son comic americano , es mas bien manga japones, ah y si te crees un rey jugando a Street Figther se te va a caer el pelo cuando te enfrentes a mi._

Cuando Ayane quiso darse cuenta las tres tortugas la miraba con gran admiración , era increible que a una chica le gustase los comics y videojuegos además de ser muy fuerte a la hora de pelear.

__Me pregunto si le gustará la tecnología y los documentales sobre cosas interesantes_ _pensó Don mientras suspiraba_ _No sé si ella querría estar con un Nerd como yo...__

La ninja se sentó en la mesa junto a los demás_ ,_Don sirvió el desayuno, Ayane le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a Don , este se sonrojó.

__Cómo demonios voy a pelear contra ella...definitivamente voy a perder, no tendría que haberme enamorado__

Todos devoraban el desayuno cuando Leo entró por la puerta, estaba sudando, parecía que venía de hacer footing o algo parecido.

_Ya empezasteis ¿sin mí?_  
_Vamos Leo no seas dramático y siéntate_ le ordenó Raph tosco.

_Buenos días Leo_ sonrisa_Parece que vienes de correr ¿no?_

_Si suelo salir a dar carreras por las mañanas, es un pequeño calentamiento antes del entrenamiento mañanero_

_Guau_ contesto Ayane impresionada .

Después de zampar aquel desayuno Ayane , Don y Splinter se quedaron solos en la guarida. Splinter contó las mismas normas como cuando se enfrentó a Raph, Don sacó su Bo y puso su postura de combate , Ayane hizo lo mismo pero no tenía armas. El ninja la miró perplejo, ante esto Ayane contestó:  
_Yo no utilizo armas, con mi cuerpo me basto y me sobro_dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

_Muy bien chicos , prepararse y...¡empezar!_ ordenó Splinter.

La batalla fue muy fluida , Don no dejaba que que Ayane se acercase y por el contrario ella intentaba acercarse a el sin éxito, tal y como dijo Raph era muy rápida y sus movimientos semejantes a un torbellino se le hacía difícil acertarle un golpe . Y a lo tonto se pasaron así media hora.

Ayane esquivaba el bo, estaba harta de fallar sus múltiples intentos de acercarse al ninja por lo que probó una técnica arriesgada.

La chica se quedó quieta a una distancia de Don, el cual también paró para ver que hacía, ella le miró a los ojos intentando ver atraves de él, pero no encontró nada, era extraño por que se supone que es el cerebro del grupo, esto la inquietó pero no le quitó el valor para seguir atacando, dio un gran salto para así plantarle la planta del pie en la cara de Don, este se protegió con el bo , tal fue el impulso que le dio , que hizo caer a Ayane al suelo levantándosele la falda mostrando unas braguitas blancas, Don se ruborizó y tapándose la vista (caso error) se acercó a ella.

_¿Estas bien?_

Ayane aprovechó este momento y se abalanzó sobre él y Don reaccionando rápido la esquivo dejándola en el suelo boca abajo , el ninja se puso encima suya aprisionando el cuello cuello de su enemigo en el suelo.

_Ríndete_

__Nunca__La chica intentó levantarse con él encima pero no fue posible, había esquivado demasiado y estaba agotada no tuvo mas remedio que dejarse dominar, Y Splinter dio como ganador a Donatello.

Daron por finalizado el entrenamiento, los chicos llegaron y se tomaron el resto de la mañana libre,los chicos fueron a preparar una de las habitaciones de arriba quitando los escombros para que Ayane pudiese instalarse lo antes posible.

_Ufff creo que ya es suficiente por hoy ¿no?_ Dijo Miguel

_Si,creo que ya es suficiente, no creo que debamos forzarnos con la calor que hace_Dijo Leo

_Eh! ¿Y si vamos al almacén de arriba y nos damos un chapuzón en la piscina?_Sugirió Miguel muy emocionado.

_Será una buena idea_ dijo Dón.

Raph avisó a Ayane que estaba abajo leyendo un libro, inmediatamente fue a la habitación, lo chicos la esperaban en el ascensor.  
_¿por que tarda tanto?_Refunfuñó Raph.

_Eem Raph se estará cambiando de ropa para ponerse un bañador , no pretenderás que se bañe con nosotros desnuda ¿no?_Explico Don

_Pues estaría bien jejeje_ Rió Miguel.

Leo le dio una colleja haciendo que dejase de reírse al instante.

_Siento la tardanza chicos_ Ayane llevaba un bikini, era verde militar con unos culotes también de camuflaje militar.

En el ascensor no pudieron evitar no dejar de mirarla a cada uno le llamaba la atención una parte del cuerpo mas concreta que otra. Miguel no podía de mirar descaradamente su cuello le parecía muy fino y suave hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por besarlo y morderlo con ternura lamerlo como un helado en un día caluroso. Leo miraba sus piernas con aspecto de ser suaves no le hubiese importado nada echar la cabeza sobre ellas. Don veía especialmente bonito la delantera, grande y firme , el mismo lo vio cuando luchó con ella ,ese bote le ponía...¿nervioso?. Raph no podía dejar de morderse el labio inferior cuando presenció el culo de Ayane.  
__Madre mía cómo está la niña__

Pasaron una mañana agradable, jugaron en la piscina Leo tuvo la oportunidad de subirla sobre sus hombros a caballito para hacer peleas.

Al bajar a la guarida Splinter le dijo a Ayane que tenía una carta, era de su hermana Kasumi.


	6. Tarde anaranjada y sangre azul

**Tarde Anaranjada**

**y sangre azul.**

Ayane leía con calma la carta que le había enviado su hermana, en ella decía que estaba bien y que cuando pudiese se reuniría con ella junto ha Ayate ,se habían atrasado mas de la cuenta debido a un problema en el pueblo de los Hayabusa que ya me contaría lo ocurrido.

Ayane fué a preguntar algo pero Splinter se la adelantó:

_Me la dio April, parece ser que el casero la recibió y como no tenía tu dirección se la mandó directamente a ella, cambia los datos para que te lleguen bien a partir de ahora._

_Muchas gracias y con permiso me tengo que ir a cambiar._dijo con una inclinación respetuosa.

Ayane se puso sus atuendos de ninja ,estaba apunto de comenzar el entrenamiento de la tarde y hoy se enfrentaría con el bromista de Miguel. Cuando estuvo lista bajó, para su sorpresa los tres restantes se habían ido ya a entrenar , Splinter y Miguel ya estaban preparados, la ninja se puso frente suya a una considerada distancia, Miguel se preparaba mientras Splinter dictaba las reglas de siempre.

_Me han dicho que no utilizas armas_Parloteo Miguel mientras hacía girar sus nunchakus.

_Ya soy un arma por si sola_

Splinter dio la señal de salida, Miguel se abalanzó sobre Ayane , esta esquivó con éxito e contraatacó con una patada en el torso , el ninja fue ha hacer lo mismo pero le pilló la pierna y lo lanzó por los aires, inmediatamente sintió que un torbellino de puñetazos lo invadía por todo su cuerpo y una patada en el estomago lo pilló por sorpresa. Cuando quiso darse cuenta los dos estaba levantándose del suelo, Ayane fue a tacar de nuevo con los dos puños y el ninja contraatacó , ató sus muñecas con los nunchakus y la elevó encima suya cayendo Ayane de espaldas al suelo,esta dio un gemido de dolor. Miguel creyendo que ya había ganado se agachó hacia ella dedicandole una sonrisa, cosa que Ayane aprovechó muy bien para utilizar sus pies para agarrar la cabeza de Miguel lanzándolo de cabeza al suelo, la ninja se liberó y rápidamente usó los nunchakus para ponerse encima de Miguel atarlo de pies y manos y en modo de victoria un kunai en el cuello para indicar que podría matarlo en cualquier momento. Splinter le dió la victoria a Ayane.

_Jaque Mate naranjito_Y sonrió a su rival mientras se apartaba de él.

El combate duró solo 35 minutos y Splinter pidió a Miguel que buscara a Leonardo para aprovechar y ya que peleen lo que quede de tiempo.

Miguel llegó con Leo a los 10 minutos inmediatamente los dos ninjas se pusieron en sus respectivos lugares y escuchaban atentos a las reglas de Splinter.

Leo sacó sus katanas en posición de combate , Ayane en posición solo lo miraba, bueno, mas bien se miraban por que se llevaron un minuto largo sin quitarse ojo. La ninja por hacer algo le dio la espalda a Leo.  
_¡Esta loca!_Gritó Miguel sorprendido y confuso.

Leo se acercó poco a poco intentando comprender por qué hacía aquello en cuanto dio su quinto paso la ninja se impulsó hacia atrás y atrapó con sus piernas la cabeza de Leo cayendo al suelo ,el ninja sin poderlo remediar chocó con el hocico las partes intimas de Ayane y esta se ruborízó un poco pero mantuvo la compostura y saltó para hacer su siguiente ataque, Leo al verla llegar desde arriba giró sobre sí mismo cayendo justo a su lado fueron ha hacer un movimiento al mismo tiempo pero Leo fue mas rápido y la atravesó , Ayane miraba a un lado Leo hacia otro y los dos esperaban para ver quien hizo primero el daño.

Ayane calló al suelo ,cuando se dieron cuenta sus mano tapaba su pecho con fuerza. Leo ganó esta batalla.

_No has estado nada mal , tienes todos mis respetos_Dijo Leo.

Ayane miraba el suelo gemía de dolor , el ninja se fijó bien en ella estaba sangrando por el pecho y de esto se dio cuenta cuando vio sus manos llenas de sangre y goteando. Rápidamente Leo la tomó en brazós.

_Miguel llama a Don por favor _Dijo mientras se dirigía a la enfermería.

_Pero...¿que pasa Leo?_  
_¡HAZLO YA!_

Splinter se dio cuenta y fue a por toallas limpias y agua templada , mientras esperaban no pudieron hace mucho Splinter le dio a Leo una toalla húmeda y con cuidado de que no viesen mas de lo necesario la depositaron en los pechos de Ayane. Ella se había desmallado posiblemente del dolor, no les extrañaba , pudieron deducir por la sangre que empezó a drenarse por la toalla que fueron dos cortes no muy importantes pero si precisos y que lo mas seguro es que tengan que coserle las heridas , eso el único que podía hacerlo era Donatelo.

_Dios...¿como he podido hacer esto? ¿¡COMO!?_

_Hijo mio te lo tomaste demasiado enserio_

Leo no pudo contener las lagrimas.

Por suerte Donatello y los demás llegaron, y le explicaron la situación, Don se fijó en las heridas.  
_Me va ha costar , mas que nada por que están en un sitio muy intimo y no puedo coser con los ojos cerrados_

_Hijo mio, es necesario ella te lo agradecerá plenamente_

_Animo Don, tienes que curarla lleva poco tiempo con nosotros pero me parece que ya la queremos demasiado_Dijo Raph

_Yo la quiero mas que una amiga asi que procura curarla bien , si es necesario sobarlas pues se hace y si quieres te ayudo_Dijo Miguel , que no muy fino recibió una colleja de Raph.

Todos salieron de la sala Don se disponía ha hacer la cura.

_Señor...Dame fuerzas_decía mientras le temblaban las manos.


End file.
